


Shark

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN AU Bingo Fills [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Sam likes to explore





	Shark

“Sammy! Come back here!”

“Bean, wook!”

Dean swims as fast as he can around the rock Sam just vanished behind and sighs in relief when he sees his tiny little brother examining a starfish.

“Staw!” Sam proclaims, pointing.

“Yeah, it’s a starfish,” Dean agrees, scooping the small merboy up in his arms just to reassure himself that Sam is okay. “Please don’t swim off like that again? When I can see where you are, it scares me.”

Sam frowns far too seriously for his adorable face and pats Dean’s cheek. “Sowwy, Bean.”

Dean catches Sam’s hand in his own and kisses that perfect chubby palm. “It’s okay. Just please try to do better?”

“Otay.”

And just like that, Sam is squirming out of his arms and returning to the starfish. He puts his hands on a little outcrop rock nearby and sets his chin on them to watch the starfish with wide eyes. Dean’s heart warms at just the sight and he moves to rest against a flatter piece of rock a little ways away, where he can give Sam space to play and explore but still be there if the young merboy needs him. They’re closer to the shore than Dean likes to be and though this island is uninhabited he’s still careful to keep an eye out for approaching boats or divers.

“What color is it?” he asks.

“Bwue!” Sam answers. “Bwue, bwue, bwue…” he flicks his tail, darting away from the starfish to hover over Dean. “Bwue wike Cas’s eyesssss.”

Dean laughs, thinking of his good friend. “Yeah, Cas’s eyes are blue. Very smart. What color are my eyes?”

G’een!” Sam bats playfully at Dean’s face.

“What about your eyes? What color are those?”

Sam’s little brow furrows with intense thought for one so small. “I dunno,” he admits, one hand still batting absently at Dean’s hair.

“Brown,” Dean tells him.

“Bwown,” Sam echoes, a little awed, before returning to the starfish to watch it walk up the rock.

Dean watches his brother out of the corner of his eye, scanning the surrounding waters carefully. It’s a good thing he does because otherwise he would not have seen the dark shape quickly moving closer.

“Sam!” he calls, already sweeping in to grab his brother. He’s faster than the reef shark, that he knows, but Sam definitely isn’t and he needs to get them both away.

“Shawk!” Sam cries, clinging to Dean’s arms as he propels them to safety.

“That’s right, shark,” Dean replies, a little out of breath as he slows down. The rocks they were at are nowhere to be seen, thankfully, and he can hear in the distance the sounds of their pod. “Sharks are good animals, Sam, okay? They’re important to the ocean, which makes them important to us. But sharks are still dangerous and it’s always better to be safe than to be sorry.” He kisses the top of the merboy’s head, cradling Sam close to his chest. His heartbeat is evening out, which is good. Having Sam so close helps.

“Shawk,” Sam sighs, nuzzling against Dean’s chest. “Sweepy, Bean.”

“Yeah? That was a bit of an adventure. You can take a nap. I’ll get us home.”

“Sing fow me?” Ah, there go the eyes. Big brown eyes and a pouty lower lips that Dean’s never been able to resist.

“‘Course,” he assures his brother.

The song he sings is a lullaby his mom used to sing for him. He’s not sure where she heard it, but she said it was a human song. Maybe a fisherman sang it. However she learned it, she sang it to Dean and now it’s the only song that can put Sammy to sleep.

“ _ Hey, Jude. Don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart… _ ”


End file.
